


Liana

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Top Hux, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren comes back from an unauthorized trip with a foreign, dull purple plant in tow, and it goes unnoticed in the corner of Hux's quarters until its curiosity is piqued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liana

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags; you already know what story this is

Hux had given the plant little notice ever since Kylo had dredged it up from the backwater swamps of some swamp planet that his little jaunts throughout the galaxy had led him to. He had come back with barbed weeds biting holes in his black scarf, sharp burrs clinging to the backs of his boots, and Hux had tutted for half a second before pressing Kylo against the wall and burying his further protests in kisses that bit and burned more than the ones his fruitless dreams had provided him with. 

It now stood in a corner of his quarters, a dull glossy purple, and in truth, Hux had all but forgotten about it in favor of alternately biting hickies into Kylo's skin and spanking him into submission until his pale flesh was glowing and tender to the touch. Kylo, for his part, hadn't even been back on board Hux's ship for two weeks before he was already destroying things; a medical droid had been on the receiving end of his latest temper tantrum, blown to smithereens as it had tried to slather on a daily dose of bacta on a particularly nasty cut Kylo had sustained to his palm. It had, according to Kylo's snit of an explanation, been overly forceful, and it was probably a good thing that he'd destroyed it so that he could save other injured personnel the unnecessary pain that the unskilled medical droid would surely have inflicted. 

The wound had reopened, staining rusty red smears over Hux's once pristine sheets, and he grimaced in dismay at the sight, though this didn't stop him from drawing his hand back to administer another harsh slap to the inside of Kylo's right thigh, which was already sore from fourteen other similar such slaps. Kylo cried out, his voice shaky, as the heel of Hux's hand cracked against the tender flesh, but Hux couldn't help but note that the other man was hard, his cock red and flushed between the spread of his thighs. He reached out with his other hand, grasping Kylo's cock between his fingers, reveling in the way Kylo's gasp drew ragged through his throat, smiling almost fondly as Kylo thrust frantically down to try and rut into the clutch of Hux's fingers, already leaking sticky fluid over his skin. 

"You're out of control," Hux informed him, but, if he was being well and truly honest with himself, he was rapidly losing his own tightly wound control. His cock strained against the tight confines of his uniform slacks, eager to be inside Kylo already, but Hux had already held out for two weeks, punishing himself just as much as he'd denied Kylo the pleasure of being wrapped around him. Surely he could wait for just a few more minutes. "If you think you can sally off into the farthest reaches of the universe and then come back to destroy my very expensive equipment and bring back utter trash for me to take care of," Hux hissed, punctuating his words with alternated smacks and strokes, "you should think again." He doubted Kylo could hear him what with all the noise he was making, his guttural moans starting to toe the line between sobs and harsh cries of his name. Ah, yes, this was what had been missing, the inherent cloud of static sound that Kylo seemed to drag with him wherever he went, and Hux's senses were so focused on the man writhing and begging in front of him that he failed to notice the way the plant's glossy vines had perked with interest, lengthening and crawling across the floor towards them. 

It crept tentative purple tendrils up the sheets, and Hux's attention was only drawn away from the utter spectacle of Kylo by the tips of the vines nudging hesitantly at the buckle of his leather belt. He frowned in consternation; it certainly wasn't something he had been expecting.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" Kylo shot back over his shoulder, and Hux would have taken him over his lap and paddled him into submission had the tendrils not been busy unlatching the belt and pulling it out of its loops with a slithered hiss to clink on the floor. The plant made deft, quick work of his pants, moving faster than Hux would have given it credit for, and he barely had time to stand up and wriggle out of the constricting clothing before the vines were crawling over the sheets to wrap around Kylo's ankles and wind up his thighs. Stripes of pinked skin showed through tantalizingly. "What is that?" Kylo asked, his voice uncertain now, and Hux almost wanted to laugh. Almost, had the vines, more and more of them seemingly by the second, not been crawling up his own legs. 

"It's your plant," he managed to get out before the vines were propelling him towards the bed and pushing him forcefully onto it. "Surely you knew." His voice faltered, his mouth going dry as he watched the thin tendrils brush teasingly, tantalizingly over the tight furl of muscle at Kylo's entrance. "You planned this."

"I didn't!" Kylo protested, yelping as a slender purple vine worked its way into him. They were glistening with some sort of slick substance that emitted a musky aroma that had Hux's head reeling. The vine twisted and curled inside Kylo, and Hux could only imagine from the noises Kylo was making that it was working him open; a moment later, his suspicions were proved correct as another tendril slithered up Kylo's thigh and wriggled into him. Kylo's protests had died down in favor of slack moans and sobs, and Hux was vaguely aware of some doubt in the back of his mind, some rational part of him saying that they needed to alert someone to the situation as quickly as possible, but that part of him was quickly shut down as he glanced to the sheets to find a thicker tendril reaching up to wrap around his neglected cock. His eyes clamped shut, and he groaned in pleasure through tightly gritted teeth as the vine wrapped securely around his burgeoning flesh, pumping him firmly, its tapered tip working at the flushed head of his cock. 

Kylo clearly wasn't faring much better. When Hux managed to drag his eyes away from himself to check, he found that two more tendrils had worked their way into the knight, another, thicker one wrapped around his cock, its pace quick and frantic with the way Kylo was thrusting into the touch. No, they couldn't be having that, Hux thought firmly to himself, and he reached out to pinch at the thicker vine, which recoiled and wilted a bit, holding Kylo's cock in a slack grip. 

"You certainly weren't thinking of coming without permission, were you?" Hux asked, and Kylo's resounding groan told him that yes, Kylo had indeed been thinking of that. "I guess we'll just have to add that to your ever-growing list of transgressions, won't we, boy?You'll be caged for a week at this rate." 

Kylo shivered at the tone in Hux's voice, his head hanging between his shoulders as he panted roughly and struggled to reel himself back from the brink of orgasm he had been teetering precariously on. The plant, as though sensing this, tightened its coil around the base of his cock. Hux's laugh was almost cruel, almost kind. 

"What a fascinating specimen," Hux muttered, reaching up to gently tug the slim tendrils from Kylo, who shuddered violently as the vines left the wanton clutches of his body. "We'll have to investigate it further at a later date." Spurred on by the vines that were leaving smears of glistening slick along his skin, Hux propped himself up on his knees, his hands firm on Kylo's hips. Impatient. He nudged the head of his cock into Kylo's burning heat, but the tendril wrapped around his cock refused to budge, and Hux paused in his actions, frowning down at it. 

Kylo whined, trying his hardest to rock back on him, but not even Hux's stern flicks and tugs to the vine around his cock could discourage it. "Come on already!" Kylo snapped at him, and before Hux could respond, he felt the Force pressing in on him, nudging him irresistibly forward, and his mouth fell open in a choked moan as his cock and the thick vine wound around it slipped in without too much struggle. "Was that so hard?" Kylo hissed back over his shoulder, squirming, quivering. Hux reached underneath him to pet at the head of Kylo's leaking cock with his fingertips, and Kylo's insolence drained out of him with a sob and another quick, futile thrust downwards. Hux wrapped his fingers around Kylo, thumbing at the weeping head, and just as he was certain Kylo was going to open his mouth and beg him for it, he took his touch away. A quick brush of his fingertips against the thick vine that had wound its way around the base of Kylo's cock ensured that Kylo wouldn't be coming anytime soon, and with that knowledge lodged firmly in the forefront of his mind, Hux began to thrust.

The head of his cock nudged against the firm nub of Kylo's prostate on every stroke in, and he groaned roughly as Kylo clenched tight around him. This, in combination with the vine that had begun to pump at him in time with his motions, had pleasure pooling molten in the pit of his belly. 

"Please, Hux!" Kylo begged, his sobs rendering his words nearly unintelligible. Hux reached forward to fist one of his hands in Kylo's mass of dark curls, tugging his head lightly to the side so he could see the way Kylo's cheeks were flushed and tear-streaked, his lips bitten swollen to the quick. It was a beautiful sight, and Hux sorely wished he had had the foresight to capture it on a holovid for future purposes. 

No matter. There would be plenty of time for that later, he thought. 

A shrill cry had his attentions turning back to Kylo, and for a breathless moment, he thought that perhaps Kylo had come. Kylo had been all but turned into a babbling mess, rutting back into Hux's thrusts and trying to thrust forward forcefully enough to dislodge the vine wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, to no avail, and his struggles threatened to drive Hux over the edge sooner rather than later.

"Fuck," Hux hissed, composure gone. The vine wrapped around him, as though sensing this, began to stroke faster, all but dragging him through the motions now, at a sharp tempo that had Kylo begging sweetly for his release. Hux leaned forward, draping himself over the tensing muscles of Kylo's back, biting into pale freckled shoulders and dotting the skin with scarlet crescents that would be sore for days to come. The pleasure coiled into a tight knot deep in him, and with the next deep, rough thrust into him, the ecstasy soared up and overwhelmed him. Hux tasted blood on his tongue, biting harshly down on Kylo's skin to muffle his shout as his hips stuttered forward once, twice, circling deep in Kylo as the vine stroked him tenderly through the aftershocks. 

"Hux, Hux, please," Kylo whined, sobbing raggedly as Hux pulled gingerly out of him. "You can't leave me like this!" 

"Can't I?" Hux asked, struggling to regain control over his breathing. He reached up to push a hand through his hair and slick back the errant strands away from his forehead. "It would be a fitting punishment, don't you think? You've behaved horribly ever since you've come back from that little unsanctioned trip of yours, and you need to be taught how to take responsibility for your actions." 

The vine, as though sensing Hux had had enough, unraveled from around his softening cock, slithering across the sheets and winding up Kylo's thigh to press into him. Hux watched the display appreciatively, grinning as the vine began to mechanically pump in and out of Kylo at a rate fast enough to drive Kylo mad, but still too slow to afford him the mindless pleasure he was seeking out. A quick glance between Kylo's thighs revealed that Kylo was still just as hard as ever, beads of sticky fluid glimmering at the head, and Hux couldn't resist pressing a thumb lightly to the head to swipe away the glisten. Kylo cried out, desperate, his hips bucking sharp into the touch. 

"I'm begging you, General!" Kylo pleaded, and Hux felt the softer, soothing twinge of leftover arousal running warm through his veins. "Please make me come, I'll be good from now on, I promise, I promise, I -"

He didn't manage to make it through the rest of his sentence. As tantalizing as the display was, Hux felt weariness crawling up on him quickly, and his hand traveled down to pat reassuringly at the vine wrapped around the base of Kylo's cock, choking off his orgasm. It uncoiled almost reluctantly, and before it had fully unraveled, Kylo was coming, a sobbed scream spilling from his mouth as he came in pearly strands all over Hux's sheets. The vine lodged inside him worked him through his orgasm, and once it had determined that Kylo was teetering on the point between pleasure and painful oversensitivity, it quietly withdrew. The rest of the purple tendrils leached off the bed, slipping and slithering back to the unassuming clay pot in the corner of the room until it stood still and stationary once more. Hux looked after its retreat almost fondly.

Kylo collapsed next to him, his arms giving out as he fell with a solid thump onto his side. His chest was heaving with exertion, sweat gleaming on his skin, and Hux thought that perhaps the mess could wait until after they woke up. Fatigue settled deep into his bones, and he allowed Kylo to draw him into his loose embrace, allowed himself to doze off. 

Just this once, he promised himself, and he patted the back of Kylo's hand fondly as they fell asleep in the tangled sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> > send me your kylux reqs @ misayawriting.tumblr.com


End file.
